Harry Potter és a Halál ereklyéi
by Spirit Bliss
Summary: Az eredeti HP7-ben nem igazán nyerte el minden a tetszésemet, ezért úgy gondoltam, hogy megírom a saját 7. kötetemet.


1. fejezet

A miniszter zuhanása

Kingsley Shacklebolt lendületes léptekkel közeledett a miniszterelnök dolgozószobájához. Arca feszült volt, pálcáját, bár nem vette elő, keze készenlétben a zsebén nyugodott, hogy bármikor előhúzhassa fegyverét, ha szükség lenne rá. Mikor az ajtó előtt álló két testőr meglátta őt, szó nélkül félreálltak az útjából.

A miniszter az íróasztala mögött ült, és egy kötegnyi előtte heverő iratot olvasgatott. Sápadt volt, és sokat fogyott a rengeteg gondtól, ami mostanában a vállára nehezült. Még most, ennyi év után is alig hitte el, hogy tényleg létezik egy másik világ, tele varázslattal. Az pedig, hogy ez a világ most éppen az ő fajtáját fenyegette, egyszerűen túl sok volt neki.  
Mikor Kingsley belépett az ajtón, az elnök fáradtan pillantott fel rá. Levette szemüvegét az orráról, és megdörzsölte a szemhéját az ujjbegyével.

- Még át kell néznem néhány papírt… - kezdte volna, de a fekete férfi komor pillantása elhallgattatta. – Mi történt?

- Azonnal biztonságos helyre kell hogy vigyem! – jelentette ki a varázsló, miközben az íróasztalhoz lépett, és felhúzta székéből a minisztert. – Jöjjön!

- Várjon! – húzta ki a karját a szorításból a férfi. – Mi történt?

- Sietnünk kell! Induljunk, és közben elmondom… - javasolta Kingsley, és a kijárat felé terelte a kérdezősködőt. A miniszter szorosan a férfi mellett ment, aki végül előhúzta zsebéből a varázspálcáját, ezzel még jobban megerősítve védencében, hogy valami komoly baj van. – Ő, akit nem nevezünk nevén, és a csatlósai nyíltan megtámadták a mugli világot. Több kisebb várost megostromoltak. Több száz emberrel végeztek – közölte a tényeket a testőr.

- Ez… lehetetlen… - a miniszter halálra vált arccal torpant meg, és sokkosan meredt maga elé. A fekete férfi visszalépett mellé, és újra megragadta a karját.

- Nem állhatunk meg, uram! Ha a Rend információi helyesek, akkor a következő célpont Ön lesz.

- De hát, miért? Hogyan… hogy történhetett ez? – dadogta maga elé a férfi.

- Ha Tudjukki végez Önnel, akkor a muglik világa káoszba zuhan. A vezető nélküli zűrzavar pedig, tökéletes ahhoz, hogy a halálfalók még könnyebben leigázhassák az országot. Ha pedig, Angliát elfoglalták, jöhet az egész világ… - hangzott el a magyarázat.

- De hát… Nem úgy volt, hogy a mágusok foggal-körömmel védik a titkot, hogy léteznek?

- Tudjukkinek ez már nem számít. Elég erős, hogy ne féljen a következményektől. Maga mellé állította az óriásokat, a vérfarkasokat és még vagy egy tucatnyi sötét teremtményt.

- És ha bevetnénk ellenük a fegyvereinket? Bombákat, rakétákat, akár… az atomot… - a miniszter úgy ejtette ki a szavakat, mintha már a puszta említésük is bűn lenne.

- A mugli fegyverek hatástalanok a mágusok ellen. A varázserőnk összezavarja a bonyolultabb elektronikus mugli gépeket. A rakéták nem találnának célba, és a bombák is ártatlanokkal végeznének. Ilyen módon nem vehetjük fel a harcot – csapott rá a lift gombjára elkeseredetten Kingsley, mintha az a gomb tehetne minden rosszról, ami a világban történik.

- De hát, akkor mit teszünk? – a miniszter reszkető lábakkal lépett be a felvonóba.

- Egyelőre kimenekítem magát innen, aztán majd a Rend meglátja, mit tehet… A legtöbb tag most is odakint harcol, hogy védje a muglikat. A megtámadott városokból evakuálják a túlélőket – magyarázta a varázsló.

- A családom… Mi lesz a családommal? – ült ki rémület a miniszter arcára.

- Már értük küldtünk egy csapatot – biztosította róla Kingsley.  
A miniszter próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, hogy hideg fejjel végiggondolhassa, neki mit is kéne tennie, de a hirtelen ráboruló sötét valóság szinte teljesen bekebelezte. Végigpörgette az emlékezetében az összes vészforgatókönyvet, amit az emberei kidolgoztak a vészhelyzetek esetére, de egyik címe sem volt az, hogy Teendők, ha a Világ Legnagyobb Fekete Mágusa meg akarja hódítani a világot.

Kínjában majdnem felnevetett a gondolatra, de csak egy riadt kis nyekkenésre futotta, mikor a lift nagyot zökkenve megállt, és a világítás kialudt. A következő pillanatban kis fény gyúlt Kingsley pálcájának a végén.

- Itt vannak… - suttogta maga elé a varázsló, mire a miniszter ösztönösen összébb húzta magát. – Na, jó… B-terv…

- Olyanunk is van? – nézett fel reménykedve a férfi.

- Még nincs, de mindjárt kitalálok valamit… - gondolkozott el Kingsley. – Oké, szóval, az épület belseje le van védve hoppanálás ellen, tehát a halálfalók vagy a földszinti bejáraton át, vagy a tetőn át juthatnak be.

- Ami azt jelenti, hogy se fel, se le nem mehetünk. Nagyszerű! – mordult fel a miniszter.

- Nem is megyünk! – csillant fel a sötétbarna szempár. A mágus egy pálcaintéssel kinyitotta a már működésképtelen liftajtót, majd kimászott a kis lyukon, amit a félemelet között megállt felvonó hagyott. Kisegítette a minisztert is, és az egyik iroda felé rohantak. Odalentről robbanás és puffogás hangzott fel, majd kiáltások törték meg az éjszaka már majdnem üres épület csendjét. A miniszter rettegve zárta be maga mögött a kis iroda ajtaját.

- Most mi lesz? – fordult Kingsley felé, aki éppen az ablakot tárta ki.

- Ugrunk! – jelentette ki a varázsló teljes természetességgel.

- Hogy mit csinálunk? – a férfi hátrált pár lépést, mert attól tartott, hogy testőre elvesztette a józan eszét. – A nyolcadik emeleten vagyunk. Tudom, hogy elég kilátástalan a helyzet, de nem leszek öngyilkos!

- Nem is ezt tervezem – csóválta meg a fejét Kingsley. – Ha elég messzire rugaszkodunk el az épülettől, zuhanás közben képes leszek biztonságos helyre hoppanálni.

- Ez őrültség! A nyakunkat törhetjük! – harapta be idegesen a száját a miniszter.

- Higgye el, még az is jobb, mintha elkapnak! Jöjjön, és bízzon bennem! –nyújtotta ki a férfi felé a kezét a varázsló.

A miniszter pár másodperig testőre tekintetét fürkészte, majd hatalmasat sóhajtva elindult felé. Odakint a zajok egyre közelebbről hallatszottak. Kingsley segített kimászni a párkányra védencének, majd ő is követte.

- Ne nézzen le! – tanácsolta. – Fogja meg a kezem, és bármi is történik, el ne engedjen!

- Nem engedem! – ragadta meg a felé nyújtott kezet a miniszter.

- Itt vannak! – csapódott ki hirtelen a hátuk mögött az ajtó, és egy átok pont a fejük mellett repült el.

- Ugrás! Most! – kiáltott fel Kingsley, és a férfival együtt elrugaszkodott a párkányról. Két halálfaló rohant az ablakhoz, és mindkettejük pálcájából egy-egy vörös fénynyaláb repült a két zuhanó alak felé. Az egyik átok a talajba csapódott, felrepesztve a betont, mikor a férfiak egy pukkanó hang kíséretében eltűntek a semmiben.

A miniszter szorosra zárt szemhéjjal feküdt a fűben. Szíve úgy dübörgött, mintha ki akarna szakadni a mellkasából. Kiáltásokat hallott maga mellett, és csak mikor valaki megérintette az arcát, akkor mert felnézni. Ahogy a halványan pislákoló kis láng fényében ki tudta venni, egy vörös hajú, kövérkés nő térdelt mellette a földön.

- Még életben van! – kiáltott fel megkönnyebbülten Mrs. Weasley. – Kingsley? – pillantott fel, de a miniszter nem látta, hogy kire.

- Megsérült, de helyrejön – szólalt meg egy lágyabb női hang. – Belebegtetem a többiekhez.

- Rendben, én meg hozom őt – felelte a vörös hajú nő, majd meglendítette a pálcáját.

A miniszter halkan felkiáltott, mikor teste súlytalanul a levegőbe emelkedett. Rémülten kezdett kezével-lábával kalimpálni, aminek eredményeként végül nagy puffanással zuhant újra a földre.

- Jaj, elnézést! Jól van? – ugrott oda hozzá Mrs. Weasley, és bocsánatkérő arccal felhúzta a földről. – Azt hittem, hogy nincs magánál… Molly Weasley vagyok – mutatkozott be. A férfi éppen az után akart érdeklődni, hogy hol is van éppen, mikor kicsapódott a fura ház ajtaja, ahová a boszorkány akarta belebegtetni, és egy zaklatott tekintetű nő sietett ki rajta, egy sápatag, tinédzserlány kíséretében.

- Drágám, mi a fene folyik itt? Ez az egész… Ez… Minden… Te tudtad ezt? – tárta szét a karjait a nő.

- Tudtam – bólintott a férfi, majd szorosan átölelte a feleségét és a lányát. – Gyertek, mindent elmesélek… - nézett körbe egy olyan helyet kutatva a tekintetével, ahol nyugodtan elmagyarázhat mindent a családjának.

- Hátramehetnek a kertbe… - találta ki a miniszter vágyát Molly, majd magára hagyta a családot, és visszasietett a házba.

Az Odúban már megszokott volt a sok ember, de a mostani tömeg még a nagy családi ünnepeket is felülmúlta. Mrs. Weasley gondterhelten nézett körül. Nem csak a muglik és a szerettei miatt aggódott, hanem az egész kialakult helyzet miatt is. A varázsvilág lelepleződött, ez pedig, minden varázstalan emberből más reakciót váltott ki. Néhányan gyanakodva, ellenségesen méregették, és csak azért nem tettek vagy mondtak semmit, mert ebben a helyzetben segítségre volt szükségük. Mások élvezték az új világ adta csodákat, vagy csak egyszerűen elfogadták a létezését. Volt, akit még annyira sokkoltak a történtek, hogy valószínűleg fel sem fogta, mi folyik körülötte.

A vörös hajú nő kikerülte az ebédlőasztal helyén álló tábori ágyakat, amikben a súlyosabb mugli sebesültek feküdtek, majd az emeletre felvergődve benyitott a hálószobába. Az egyik sarokban észre is vette a kirívóan rózsaszín hajú Tonksot, aki éppen Kingsley-t vizsgálgatta.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte a fiatal nőtől, ahogy az ágy mellé ért.

- Csak a vállát találta el az átok, de elég sok vért vesztett – húzta elő remegő kezekkel a pálcáját Tonks, de Mrs. Weasley megállította.

- Majd inkább én… - ült le a sérült mellé, hogy begyógyítsa a sebét.

- A többiek? – kérdezte remegő hangon a boszorkány, és a nő rögtön tudta, hogy kikre is gondol.

- Még semmi hír róluk. De vigyáznak egymásra! Arthur nem hagyja, hogy bárkinek baja essen. Remusra is vigyázni fog – próbálta megnyugtatni az aggódó Tonksot.

Lupin, a Weasley család nagykorú férfi tagjai és a legtöbb rendtag még mindig az események sűrűjében voltak, és a megtámadott muglikat menekítették olyan biztonságos helyekre, mint az Odú vagy Nymphadora szüleinek a háza.

- Remélem, Harryék is jól vannak… - sóhajtott fel Tonks, majd egy lassú mozdulattal végigsimított kissé kerek hasán. – Annyira idegesítő, hogy nem segíthetek!

- Érthető, hogy Remus félt titeket – pillantott együtt érzően a nőre Molly, miközben elvégzett néhány gyógyító bűbájt a sebesültön. – Egyébként, itt is sokat segítesz. Nem is tudom, hogy bírnám nélküled és Ginny nélkül – tette el a pálcáját, majd megigazgatta a takarót Kingsley-en.

Pár pillanat múlva, az említett vörös hajú lány sietett be a szobába, egy három év körüli, pityergő kisfiúval a karjaiban. Édesanyja azonnal rémült arccal pattant fel az ágy széléről.

- Megsérült? – tapogatta végig az idegen gyermeket, majd megkönnyebbültem felsóhajtott, mikor sebesülésnek semmi jelét nem vette észre.

- Fred és George hozták az előbb – tájékoztatta őket Ginny.

- Hála Merlinnek, hogy jól vannak… - simultak ki kicsit Mrs. Weasley vonásai. – A szülei? – intett fejével a csöppség felé, mire lánya beharapta a száját, és megrázta a fejét.

- Jött még néhány menekült, kéne lenn a segítség… - nézett be az ajtón a szokásosnál is kuszább hajkoronával rendelkező Hermione.

- Majd, én vigyázok a kicsire… Menjetek csak! – lépett közelebb Tonks, és átvette a gyereket. A kisfiú halkan szipogva figyelte, ahogy a nő haja zöld színűvé változik, majd megnyúlik az orra. Csodálkozva emelte fel a kezét, és óvatosan megnyomta az említett testrészt. Nymphadora halványan elmosolyodott.

Mindeközben a földszinten Mrs. Weasley olyan erősen szorította magához Fredet és George-ot, hogy azok azt hitték, ha a harcban nem is, de az ölelésben biztosan porrá törik az összes csontjuk.

- Anya! Ehhez már túl nagyok vagyunk… - próbált hangot adni elégedetlenségének Fred, de aztán hagyta, hogy a nő megnyugodjon a közelségüktől.

- A többiek? Hogy vannak a többiek? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley, mikor végre szabad légzést engedélyezett fiainak.

- Bill és apa jól vannak. Mikor hoppanáltunk a muglikkal, az egyik utcát kutatták át túlélők után. A halálfalók nagy része visszavonult nemrég St. Capelből. Gondolom, elfogyott a kínozni való ember, így már unták a mókát.

- Vagy csak buli utáni pihenőt tartanak… - szúrta közbe George.

- Charley-t nem láttuk, de nagy a kavarodás, és biztosan ő is jól van. Remus és a többi rendtag pedig, a maradék halálfalókat pucolja ki.

- Harryékről tudtok valamit? – érdeklődött most George a többiektől.

- Még semmit – rázta meg a fejét Hermione. – De Ron megígérte, hogy ha nagy a baj, akkor jelez – emelte fel a kezét, amiben ott szorongatta azt a kis érmét, amit még ő tervezett a Roxfortban töltött ötödik évükben. Az ötletet Voldemorttól és a Sötét Jegyből merítette, ezzel is bizonyítva, hogy a mágia csak attól lesz jó vagy rossz, hogy az ember hogyan használja fel. Az érmét eredetileg azért hozta létre, hogy Dumbledore Seregének a tagjait értesíteni tudják az edzésekről, de most arra szolgált az apró kis tárgy, hogy jelezni tudjanak egymásnak, ha segítségre van szükségük. Ha egyikük bajba került, csak megérintette a pálcájával az álaranyat, és a többieknél máris felforrósodott a kis érme, és jelezte, hogy a bajbajutott merre tartózkodik éppen.

- Na, akkor munkára! – csapta össze a kezét Mrs. Weasley, majd az újonnan érkezettek felé fordult.

- Mindenki sértetlen, kivéve őt… - mutatott egy a földön fekvő férfira Fred.

- Halálfalók?

- Nem, mi! – nevettek össze az ikrek, majd, mikor a többiek döbbenten néztek rájuk, folytatták. – Kicsit bepánikolt, és egy mugli vadászpuskával le akart puffantani minket… Gondoltuk, megérdemel egy Petrificust…

- Előbb szállásoljuk el a többieket. Ezzel még ráérünk foglalkozni – pillantott mogorván a fiait megtámadó férfira Mrs. Weasley, amivel halk kuncogást váltott ki a gyermekeiből és Hermionéból.

Az egész házat megtöltő beszélgetés moraja hirtelen halt el, mikor a mugli miniszterelnök és családja belépett az ajtón. A varázstalan menekültek meglepődve bámulták országuk vezetőjét, és mintha a nyugtalanságuk csökkent volna azzal, hogy úgy érezték, van valaki, aki megmondja majd mi is a teendő most.

A miniszter feszülten nézett körbe, és arcán a gondterheltség mély árkokat ásott. Tudta, hogy valamit mondania kell, tudta, hogy az emberek megnyugtatásra és támogatásra várnak, és hogy az ő feladata megadni ezt nekik. Mély levegőt vett, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- A világunkat olyan erők támadták meg, amiknek a létezéséről eddig nem volt tudomásunk – kezdte. Tudta, hogy nem árulhatja el, hogy ő már jó pár éve ismerte a tényeket, mert akkor elvesztené a belé táplált feltétlen bizalmat teljesen. – A mi világunk mellett létezik egy másik is, amely a varázslatra épül, és amit boszorkányok és varázslók laknak – mondta ki végül az igazságot, mire egyesekben bennszorult a levegő, mások pedig, felmordultak. Felháborodás, riadalom, hitetlenkedés zaja töltötte be a kis konyhát. Közben az emeletről is lejöttek a járni tudók, és most a lépcsőn állva hallgatták a miniszter beszédét. – Csendet! – emelte fel a kezét a férfi, majd mikor az emberek elhallgattak, folytatta. – Van egy csoport, akiket egy gonosz varázsló vezet. Halálfalóknak hívják magukat, és a céljuk, hogy a muglikat, vagyis minket és leszármazottainkat szolgasorba vessék, aki pedig ellenáll nekik, azt megöljék.

- Ha ez így van, hogy bízhatunk bennük? – szólalt meg egy hisztérikus női hang, és a Weasley család konyhában álló tagjaira mutatott. – Ők is boszorkányok. Láttuk mindannyian! – Néhányan helyeslően bólogatni kezdtek, mire Mrs. Weasley önkéntelenül is megtapogatta a kötényébe rejtett pálcáját.

- Csendet! – kiáltotta el magát megint a miniszter. – Nem lehetünk hálátlanok! Ezek az emberek segítettek rajtunk, és a fiaik, férjeik, testvéreik, szüleik még mindig kint vannak az utcákon, és embereket mentenek. Meg kell érteniük emberek, hogy nem minden varázstudó ember veszélyes. A többségük barát. Nélkülük nem leszünk képesek túlélni. Az egyetlen, akiktől félnünk kell, azok a halálfalók. Egyszóval, ezek az emberek a védelmem alatt állnak, és ha bárki bántja őket, ugyanolyan törvények vonatkoznak rá, mintha egy varázstalan embert bántott volna. Nem törhet ki a káosz, együtt kell harcolnunk. Kérem, hogy támogassanak ebben engem a maguk, családjuk, országunk és az emberiség érdekében! – nézett az emberekre a férfi, és szerencsére úgy látta, hogy az emberek többsége, ha fél is, nem fog szembeszállni vele. – Rendben… Van még ehhez hasonló tábor, ahol sebesültek és menekültek vannak? – fordult a kis ház tulajdonosai felé.

- Van három kisebb és két nagyobb védett hely – bólintott Fred.

- Odakísérne engem? Azt hiszem, nem árt, ha mindenhol lenyugtatom az embereket. Valamint odakint elintéztem a mobilomon néhány hívást – kezdte, mire a család tagjai értetlenül néztek egymásra.

„Telefonált" – segítette ki őket Hermione tátogva, mire mindannyian bólogatni kezdtek. Néhányszor már használtak mugli telefont, mikor Harryvel próbáltak beszélni nyaranta. Legtöbbször sikertelenül, mert ha az egyik Dursley vette fel a kagylót, amint rájött, ki van a vonal másik végén, rögtön le is csapta.

- Szóval, reggel nyolc órakor találkoznom kell az egyik rádióadó vezetőjével, hogy országos közleményt adjak ki. Mivel Mr. Shacklebolt most nincs a legjobb állapotban, így kéne valaki, aki elkísér. A saját testőreim nem hiszem, hogy most megfelelőek lennének…

- Majd mi vele megyünk – ajánlotta fel George, mire édesanyja elfehéredett.

- Azt nem lehet. Még nem vagytok elég képzettek. Inkább valamelyik rendtag… - gyűrögette a kötényét.

- Tudod, hogy most senkit sem lehet utolérni, és odakint nagyobb szükség van rájuk – szorította meg anyja kezét bíztatóan Fred. – Nem lesz bajunk. Tudod, hogy Puffskeinnek nem árt az Adava sem – vigyorodott el.

- Csak ha gurkónak használják – röhögött fel George, mikor eszébe jutott egy gyerekkori emlék.

- Hát, tehetek én róla, hogy túl nagy sebességgel csapódott neki az ütőmnek? – vonta meg a vállát Fred, és ártatlan szemekkel pislogott testvérére.

- Ron szerint tehetsz. Egy hónapig nem beszélt veled, miután agyoncsaptad a kis kedvencét.

- Micsoda büntetés volt – hahotázott Fred, majd anyja aggodalmas arcát látva elhallgatott.

- Én is megyek – hallották meg hirtelen az eddig töprengő Hermionét.

- Dehogy is jössz! – csattant fel George hangja rögtön.

- Először is, nem te mondod meg nekem, hogy mit tegyek – tette csípőre a kezét a lány, amitől mindenkinek olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy második Mrs. Weasley állna előttük. – Másodszor pedig, mugliként több mindenben tudok segíteni a miniszter úrnak, mint ti. Végül pedig, kell valaki, aki megfegyelmez titeket! – nézett végig az ikreken szigorúan.

- Hermione, talán nem kéne… - kezdett volna bele Mrs. Weasley a féltő szónoklatban, de a lány azonnal leállította.

- Vigyázunk egymásra! Hárman nagyobb biztonságban vagyunk. Menni akarok!

- Hát jó… - sóhajtott fel Mrs. Weasley, de látszott rajta, hogy egyik gyereket sem szeretné elengedni a szoknyája mellől. – Bárcsak még mindig gyerekek lennétek… – teltek meg a szemei könnyekkel. – Akkor szobafogságra ítélhetnélek titeket, és nem kéne aggódnom – motyogta szipogva, majd ismét megölelgette a két fiát és Hermionét is. A miniszter is hasonlóan tett a feleségével és lányával.

Mrs. Weasley az ajtóban állva figyelte a három kis távolodó fénypontot, amik az ikrek és Hermione pálcájából származtak, és amik, ahogy elérték a hoppanálás-gátlóval levédett terület szélét, semmi foszlottak az éjszaka sötétjében.


End file.
